Trini
by Kctimes2
Summary: Somewhat AU. At age 8, Jason and Trini met. 10 years later, they confess their feelings even though he's with someone else. Five years later, heartache greets them. This is the beginning of 'Requiem for a Yellow', my Forever Yellow story and tribute to Thuy Trang.


**A/N: **And, here it is. This is the prologue to **'Requiem** **For A** **Yellow'**, my Forever Yellow story and Thuy Trang tribute.

**A/N: **This was initially going to be a song-fic, one shot, but the idea for a Forever Yellow popped into my head. This fic is based on the song, 'Don't Take The Girl' by Tim McGraw. I didn't include the lyrics, but for the most part, this story goes with the song.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the story that's Power Rangers related, I don't own the song by Tim McGraw, and let me see, that's pretty much it. I do own the plot and the story that will continue this prologue.

**Trini**

**Xxxxx**

**August 1987  
****Scott Residence  
****Angel Grove, CA**

The sun was arising from its deep siesta. As the yellow ball of light was ascending, its rays were shining through the slits of the plantation shutters in a young boy's room. The light hit his eyelids, causing them to flutter, and he arose from his sleep. For this precocious young boy, he practically leaped from his pot. He rushed to find his father. Without a knock to signal his presence, he made his way in. Before he opened his mouth, he flung himself onto their bed with no hesitation. On his knees, he began to jump up and down enthusiastically.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He elatedly shouted. "Come on, come on! We gotta go! We gotta go!" He kept repeating his words, since his father was still acting like a log.

Summer was just about to end and with school coming up, little Jason still wished for an all male bonding session- just him and his dad. That's all he wanted, and what his Dad had agreed to.

"Get going!" Jason's mother admonished her husband, since she was still trying to capture some more 'beauty' sleep. She grabbed her pillow and covered her ears tightly. The extra cushion helped a bit.

"Yeah, Daddy, get going!" He impatiently announced with a smile. If his father hadn't complied with both, his and his mother's wishes, then he would jump on him and start eagerly bouncing. That would surely wake his father up.

"I'm up. I swear." Jason's father playfully fibbed, while the little boy hopped onto his dad's side. He thrashed around animatedly. As imagined, the mom found this more amusing than the dad. "Jason, we are still going, I'll get ready if you get off." He compromised.

"Yay!" Jason jumped off, and he ran to his room. He went to get ready, and in no time at all, the father and son duo were in their finest fishing gear and ready to go.

They began to load up the father's red truck with their supplies. Fishing poles, a cooler for their snacks and drinks, another cooler for their bait, and chairs.

The house the Scott family resided in was a unique one story home, and it appeared as if it was ripped out of a 'Better Homes and Gardens' magazine. It was the only house on the block with a white picket fence and no garage. Jason's father had to park on the sidewalk, which wasn't too inconvenient, but the lugging and loading did take longer. Right outside of the front doors of this house laid a stone walkway leading to the mahogany steps. To the left and right of the walkway, there was an abundance of freshly trimmed grass and sprouting in various parts of this grass were gorgeous carnations and calla lilies.

And right across the street of this house, there was a newly arrived family hailing from Vietnam. The father had taken a job for the NASADA Base that was native to the city of Angel Grove. With the adults, there was a little girl with a ravishing mane, reminiscent to 'The Black Beauty, one would assume was their daughter. Curiously, she examined what her neighbors were engaged in.

Trini was very persistent and persuasive, and she credited that to her father. Like father like daughter, was the motto in the Kwan household. Due to the time they frequently spent together, which, in turn, kinda made her a tomboy, she was unusually advanced in everything she did. Honestly, she hadn't gone fishing since she moved here; that was something her and her father would occupy themselves with in their indigenous country. So, she headed to the garage, and she grabbed two things.

"Dad, are we missing anything?" Asked the on edge Jason, since he was ready to leave now! He wasn't in the mood to wait. He was fiddling with his red and gold fishing pole. The sun kept shining down on them, and he was worried a heat warning was going to surface soon. In return, he'd be a definitely unhappy camper.

"Just a minute, son, let me check if we need anything else." His father relayed, while he searched his gear. He was absolutely positive he was missing something. As he walked to the front to check on his son, who was sitting on the last step of the front porch steps, he noticed a beautiful, little girl in their yard. The older Scott smiled at her, who coincidentally had a bucket _and_ fishing pole. Just then, he realized he didn't have their buckets.

"Dad!" Jason acted as if he was deathly afraid of girls; he deemed them as 'the ones that _spreaded_ cooties'.

"Yes son." His father replied, while he still kept observing Trini. He had spoken to the father maybe once or twice before, but the patriarch of the Kwan family hadn't mentioned they were avid fishers. For Jason's father, that was his favorite activity, as his father shared this with him, and his grandfather did the same for his father. This was a family tradition, but if this little girl knew the ropes, then why not let her join.

"Good morning." She said in perfect English, but there was still a hint of an accent. "I would like to come, please." She respectfully requested, while holding her items up.

"Only two people can fit in the car, and that's me and my dad. You can go another time and with your dad, or just go shopping, since that's what girls do." Jason curtly bellowed, but he frowned when his dad approached Trini's father, who was just outside the white barrier.

After a few minutes, Trini's father, Kang, had summoned his offspring to the fence. With several head bobs, his rules, and the commands of Jason's father, she was allowed to go. Excitedly, Trini placed her equipment into the Scott's truck. From the window, Jason's mother smiled. She thought the little girl and her son would make a cute couple.

"No, this can't be happening." Angrily stomping towards his father, he poked his dad's back. His father gave him his undivided attention. "This was supposed to be all about the boys. Why couldn't we take Zack and his cousin, Curtis, or maybe even Billy!" The younger Scott mildly hissed, while Trini was on standby and patiently waiting for the father and son to bout it out. "Please, don't take the girl!" If they were inviting one, then he would've asked Kimberly 'Kim' Hart; she was like the sister he never had.

"One day, Jase." His father got on his knees and made sure their eyes met. He was very serious, and he _already_ knew there were bigger plans for his son and Trini. Either Trini was fate, or she was sent her by fate. Call it a father's intuition, but this was Jason's soul-mate. "You'll thank me for this." He promised him and with that, the two were finally ready. "Be nice." He urged his son.

Jason frustratingly turned to Trini. "I'll show you how to fish." He rolled his eyes, since he believed men knew how to do everything.

The little girl giggled. "If it's anything like how you step to initiate a roundhouse kick, I'll pass." She laughed and followed Jason's father into the truck.

For a moment, Jason stood there. He was confused by her statement, and he said it over and over in his head. He didn't know what 'initiate' meant, but he figured she was teasing him. "HEY!" He became offended and entered the truck. He sat with his arms firmly planted across his chest.

He groaned, while Trini's mouth had a small smile.

**Xxxxx**

**November 1997  
****Youth Center  
****Angel Grove, CA**

"Hey, Trini, you wanna take a walk?" Jason questioned, while the droplets of perspiration formed on his forehead. He finally mustered up the courage to speak to Trini, even though his situation should've barred him from doing so.

"Sure, Jase, just one moment, I need to make a quick phone call." She answered, and she walked to the side of the Youth Center. Picking up the phone, she phoned her best friend in the world.

Ernie gave her permission to, since the phone call was long distance.

Tommy approached Jason, and the former Green, White, and Red ranger trailed the former Red and Gold ranger's eyes closely. He assumed this was the night—Jason was ready to bear his heart on his sleeve. Obviously, as his best friend, he hoped this would help the unrequited lovers. "Bro, are you ready?" He inquisitively asked. Mr. Scott. On the other hand, he should know better.

Simply, Jason nodded. "I need to tell her how I feel before she leaves" He replied, even though his _mind_ told him otherwise.

After that fateful day, Jason and Trini became very close. Not only did the two do everything together, their other best friends were along for the adventure, which seemed to be in the cards for their lives. At the beginning of high school, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kim had been chosen to be colorful protectors of the universe. That had resulted in them spending a colossal amount of time together.

A few months later, Tommy made his infamous appearance. He made quite an impression on the Power Rangers both personally and impersonally. He had been under a commanding spell, which made him the most formidable opponent the rangers had faced. With a ton of teamwork and tenacity, the good prevailed. In addition, a new member was added to their family, and they saved the citizens of Angel Grove.

But, it seemed like these powers weren't meant to be held for an infinite extent.

In time, there were a few roster changes. It began with Tommy. There was an incident, which resulted in the Green ranger participating in a sabbatical. Although the break wasn't long lasting, eventually a new arch-nemesis made its presence and depleted the Green Dragonzord powers completely. Thankfully, the former ranger returned, since Zordon- their mentor - provided him with more stable powers by the means of a White Tiger. He even became the leader, and it seemed to happen for reason. Jason was made into a subordinate, since the mythical mentor had a premonition of his departure along with Trini and Zack departing as well. The original Red, Yellow, and Black rangers were on their way to Switzerland to participate in the Peace Conference. Three new replacements were brought in- Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Soon, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam received new powers. After that, Kim left to pursue her dream of competing in the Pan Globals. She gave her power coin to a reformed teen by the name of Kat.

The Master of Destruction entered the picture, and the rangers were figuratively downsized to sixth graders and their Ninjetti powers were cut from the Morphing Grid. The rangers participated in a quest, and for Aisha, she met Tanya when trying to acquire her Zeo crystal. Feeling her services were better needed in Africa, the two switched. Tanya seemingly took two people's spots, since Billy ended up 'retiring', as there were only five Zeo crystals. Tommy stayed as leader, Kat remained a pink, Tanya became the next Yellow, and Adam and Rocky morphed into different colors. Jason returned to be the first Gold ranger, but after awhile, he couldn't uphold those foreign powers and relinquished them back to King Trey. Billy had progressed to the age of 75, so he left for Aquitar to receive their developed treatments and stayed. Rocky sustained a wretched back injury, and he handed his new Turbo powers to Justin, a thirteen year old adolescent. There was even a new mentor, and she advised them it was time to 'pass the torch'.

So, that's what they did.

Now, high school graduates, and the majority of them back from other ventures; these former teammates held a thoughtful and prolific bond.

Yet, Trini and Jason were the closest of the entire 'family'. Over time, their friendship had become sort of a like a relationship. They were each other's first crush, they were each other's date to their junior prom, and they were each other's first kiss. Jason Lee Scott never knew Trini Mei Thuy Kwan would grow up to be this strong, compassionate, gorgeous woman that she was now. Her intelligence rivaled Billy's also. The former Red and Gold ranger had to laugh sometimes; she's the only female he could spar with like Tommy, and she wouldn't take any offense to it. If anything, she'd beat him nine times out of ten. Their time at the Peace Conference brought out several emotions- happiness, anger, sadness, angst, annoyance, amusement, joy, longing, and arousal.

And then, in the midst of them revealing the truth, a breakup letter between Tommy and Kim shattered any hope for anyone in their secret group. Especially, for two people with insurmountable distance between them.

Agreeing it was best, Trini and Jason remained friends.

Jason didn't stay single for long though. During his Gold Ranger reign he met a sweet, yet rough around the edges biker chick. He became so smitten with Emily, and he took such a great interest in her, the two of them spent quite a bit of time together. With Jason was living in the _now_, not the long run, him and Emily became a couple. They've been dating for about a year now.

Currently, Trini was on vacation. She had been back home for the past three months. Before she headed to Harvard, she had two missions. One of them, she had the hope she could fix the tattered relationship between Tommy and Kim. Selflessly, she put Kim's needs before her own. And it worked, after Kat left for London, so she could pursue her dream of ballet dancing, the former Pink Zeo and Turbo ranger agreed her and Tommy weren't advancing romantically. As her last good deed in America, she ordered him to get his Crane back. With the help of Miss. Kwan, Tommy 'recaptured' her. The former Yellow ranger's second task, she wanted to claim Jason as her boyfriend. She had missed the burly man, who had held her heart since she was eight years old. However, she found it was too late. He was with Emily. She put on a brave face, once in the presence of Jason and his girlfriend. Her time back in her hometown wasn't truly wasted though, she was able to become great friends with Aisha and Tanya, the Yellows.

Now, the two of them were at the Youth Center, along with everyone else that was in Angel Grove _and_ a former ranger- Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Zack. The eight of them were heading to the movies. However, the seven of them weren't as oblivious as Trini, so they were going to meet up with the two later. This was a much anticipated event, kind of like when Tommy and Kim got back together.

"Hey, Tom-Tom." The former Yellow had nicknamed Tommy, and he growled at the name. Trini was a fantastic yet lethal sparring partner. So, there was a bet. If Trini won, she got to call Tommy, Tom-Tom, whenever she wanted. If Tommy won, he would call Trini, Twinkle Trinity. It's very apparent who was victorious.

"_Tri, that's so embarrassing_." Kim giggled on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, he lost fair and square." Trini smirked at her best friend's boyfriend's arrival. "Here you go." As she walked away, she heard the term of endearment, 'Beautiful'. She smiled at that, while walking to the tables. "So, are we leaving now?"

"We'll meet you there." Answered the second Yellow, Aisha, with a smile. "I gotta, I gotta, uh, I gotta shave Rocky's legs!" She instantly blurted out.

"'Sha!" Rocky whined around a mouth full of potato chips. "You aren't supposed to tell anyone about that." Shockingly, Aisha did shave his legs, but she was just stalling.

"You know, I find out more and more about Aisha and Rocky everyday-more than I ever intend to." Adam quipped on instinct.

Tanya softly laughed. "Sorry, Tri, Adam and I have to take care of something before we head out too. We gotta fax some paperwork to Stone Canyon Community College." She believably lied.

Adam's face remained stoic, so he wouldn't give anything away. He hoped Jason and Trini would finally stop skirting around the issue at hand. In his opinion, Emily was nice, but he felt Jase was more suitable for Trini.

Zack took a quick glance at his brother, Jason. This was too many years in the making, and if the two didn't talk about it now, then he knew they would never do so. "I gotta call Angela real quick, so whenever Mr. Christmas Tree over there is done, I'll follow everyone out." He added jokingly.

"Jase?" Trini called him, and she nervously grinned. She stalled because she wasn't sure if she could handle just being in his vicinity and knowing they were only friends.

"Are you ready for the walk?" Jason asked, and she obliged. "We'll see you there, guys."

Trini and Jason exited, and the rest of the watchers hoped they were finally going to be honest with one another.

In content silence, Jason and Trini slowly walked to the movies. They were savoring the moment, since Trini would be heading out in two days. It took an incredible amount of strength, but they weren't holding hands. As much as each would've loved to, they had an invisible person to think about- Emily. For the past two weeks, she had been out of the state with family. This was perfect timing.

"So…" Jason began.

"So…" Trini spoke up, at the same time. Both of them began to anxiously laugh, though, they had no reason to be tense with one another. For the past decade, they opened up about anything and everything. They held no inhibitions. "Jase, what did you wanna talk about?"

Forgetting his reservations, Jason took her hand and interlinked his strapping fingers with her soft ones. After all of this time, the two were still in- **something**- with one another. They walked like that for some time, and there were no words exchanged. As they came around the corner, the lights to the movie theater were brightly shining. That wasn't the only thing shining that night, their smiles showed a moving picture. Truly, the two of them felt complete.

"What about Emily?" Trini asked, and they continued down the sidewalk.

"I should be asking what's going to happen when you leave." Jason gently retorted, since he didn't want this to end.

Trini turned to him, and they stopped walking. A depressing feeling washed over them, as they weren't sure what was next for the two of them. Jason had been with Emily for awhile; Trini was in the process of fulfilling her dreams by heading to her prestigious school of choice.

She stared into his eyes for some time, while Jason examined hers purposefully. There was recognition between the two, and both wished for the same thing. Allowing each other permission to the unspoken inquiry, their lips touched for the second time in what seemed like forever.

Lurking in the shadows was a gangster, and he was in the mood for forcing people of their money and goods. He noticed the couple that was Jason and Trini caught up in their revery. He utilized this inopportune moment, and he menacingly jogged up to them. The first thing he did, without a care in the world, was take Trini's arm. He whisked her around, and she was forced against her body. "Give me your money, and no one gets hurt." His hot breath grazed the side of her neck. He twisted her arm roughly. The steel pressed against the side of her forehead.

"Jason!" Trini panicked, and she became pale white at the virginal feeling of being held at gun point. As a ranger, she had the protection of spandex and a helmet. Right now, she was completely vulnerable.

"No!" Jason became enraged, and this act was completely out of nowhere. The kiss, he was distracted by it, and now, the love of his life was held captive. He figured how Tommy felt when Kim was captured by Lord Zedd. This was substantially different, since this assailant held a 9MM against Trini. If only was he a ranger, could he morph into a hero, but no, he was a mere human. Defenseless and watching Trini's eyes cloud with rain.

"If you do what I tell you, there won't be any harm." The robber slithered in Trini's ear. He spitefully used his free hand to caress her cheek. "Such a pretty little woman, I would make her my love slave." Trini flinched under his touch.

"Here, take what you need." Jason submissively handed over his wallet, his watch, and even his car key. "Please, don't take the girl." He pleaded with urgency, since he couldn't see himself without Trini. He would rather have his personal possessions gone than have the potential to lose her. "Please!"

What Jason would've given to beat this man. He had to be smart though; one wrong move could send the robber into a vicious tailspin.

He grabbed Jason's possessions and ran into the darkness.

Trini collapsed to the ground. The Original Red got on his knees, and he protectively cradled Trini in his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably, as Jason tried to soothe her. The tears soaked his shirt completely, but he didn't care. As long as she wasn't hurt, Jason knew that losing his wallet, car keys, and his grandfather's watch was futile. If he lost her, he'd be an emotional wreck.

Trini loved the feeling of his soft and smooth lips brushing against her forehead. The warmth altered the cool feeling of the pistol. Her heartbeat was slowly calming.

"I love you Jason." She declared.

"I love you too." Jason didn't let go of her, even as they walked into the movie theater to join their friends.

Several questions were posed at the emotional state of Trini and Jason, but no one said anything. They were happy to see the two so intimate with one another.

**Xxxxx**

**September 2002  
****Bulkmeier's Club and Cabana  
****Angel Grove, CA**

In the center of the reception hall, of the newly built hotel and cabana called, 'Bulkmeier's', sat a woman. She was a little chunkier than she was in high school, but the extra weight just added to the glory of her ethereal state. She was eight months pregnant, and she smiled at the women and men in attendance. The majority of them were former rangers. This was her baby shower, and she couldn't wait for the little guy to get out.

Unfortunately, her son wouldn't know his father, since he had his own family to know about.

"Trini, here's the next present." Kim held up, as Trini was jarred out of her personal thoughts.

Trini gratefully smiled and held on to the package. She ripped through the gift wrapping paper with the blue and white baby bottles. There were several onesies inside. The colors of apples and even some the colors of bananas. A slight smile, mixed with a frown came onto the Original Yellow's face.

"Trini, that's from me and Jase." Emily Scott pointed to herself, as she spoke up. "Do you love it? Jason thought this was fitting." She grinned.

"It's great." Trini muttered as nicely as she could. Part of her was envious of Emily Scott, she just had to get pregnant at the time her and Jason finally admitted their adoration to one another.

The notorious encounter with the robber caused Jason and Trini to become sexual that night. She lost her virginity to him, and she had been waiting since the onset of puberty. They weren't sure what life had in stored for them. The first leader of the Power Rangers even dropped her off at the airport. Both promised to keep in touch and to not pull a 'Falcon and Crane'.

Then, some unexpected news occurred.

Emily had returned from her trip with some news for Jason. She was pregnant with his child. The appalling news had indefinitely ruined the sought out unification of the first Red and Yellow couple in the history of the rangers. Being the bigger person, or so she thought, Trini exiled herself from the situation. The two haven't been the same since. Seven months later, Jason's first child, Jeanette Marie Scott, was born. Emily and Jason married, so their daughter could be in a two parent home.

Trini and Jason weren't on speaking terms, after the news broke. Jason had admitted he lost his virginity to Emily, and they didn't practice safe sex. He had hoped 'he beat the system', but no, the 'system' was full of karma. Arguably, his heart still belonged to the little girl, who walked through the fence with a fishing pole, who had, then, been held at gun point 10 years later. Yes, he loved Trini still.

For almost four years, they didn't talk, speak, even ignored each other. Jason, not wanting this to continue, angrily confronted Trini. Because it was the wedding for Carter Grayson and Dr. Dana Mitchell the two exited to a private room. Tirelessly arguing, running in circles, and even because they consumed several shots of alcohol, they were flung into the heat of passion. That night had lingering effects. Jason had sadly cheated on his wife, and in result, Trini was pregnant with her first child.

That was a mystery to the people gathered at this baby shower, unless the person was named Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver. No one else knew the truth about the father. Trini was willing to go through this alone, since she didn't want to disturb Jason's life with Emily and Jeanette.

"Is that all?" Trini asked, since she was beginning to get tired. The excitement and planning of today was extremely stressful, so she hoped this thing was ending soon. Her little guy was set to enter this world in another month. She was excited, yet nervous. Kim nodded those were the last of the presents. "Thank you so much." The Original Yellow acknowledged her friends and family.

"That's it, soon to be Mommy." Kim smirked, while she rubbed her own belly. She began to gather the gifts up. "How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"I'm fine, Kim. Please, don't keep worrying about me." Trini mildly begged.

"What's unnecessary is Jason not admitting he's an idiot. Even if he was having a kid with Emily, it didn't mean he had to marry her. The two of them are so miserable; I'm surprised they're still together." Kim commented, while she blew a tendril away from her face. She was at her wit's end. "I love Jeanette- she's my God-daughter and Tommy's. She deserves the world to be honest, but her daddy has already given up quite a bit, so she can have it. Not to mention, I would hate that they don't know a little boy of their blood line is coming." She hastily whispered. "As his 'little sister', I believe I have the right to smack some sense into him." Her eyes flickered pink at the thought of Jason's stupidity.

"Don't get too stressed." Trini consoled, while she began to stand up. "You are pregnant, after all." She jokingly pointed out, but she slightly massaged her belly. This was her best friend in the entire world, and she was glad they could be there for each other's first pregnancy. "And Kim, thank you for everything." She hugged her tightly.

"Alright, you two, say cheese." Emily announced with a camera in her hand.

The first two females on the Power Rangers jumped at her voice. She came out of nowhere, and they hoped she hadn't overheard any of their conversation. Trini and Kim each wrapped an arm around each other, and they smiled tensely. The thought of her knowing the truth caused them to freak.

"Cheese!" Kim and Trini yelled together.

"Perfect." Emily clicked the button, and she couldn't wait to have that printed out. "I wish Jeanette could've been here, but of course grandma and grandpa wanted her." She gushed.

Trini tightly and wistfully smiled at her comment.

"Yeah, we wish so too." Kim concurred lightly. "Where's Jason at? Guys can come to this kind of function too." She pointed in the far corner with Tommy, Rocky, and Adam. Billy, who had come back to Earth two years ago, was in the other corner with Zack, Andros, TJ, and Zhane, and Carter.

Trini smacked Kim's wrist to shush her. Jason didn't need to be here. It already hurt her too much to know Jason and Emily were together. "If you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." The soon to be mother relieved herself. Kim prevented her from heading out, and she curiously examined Trini. For the past two doctor's appointments, the doctor's have mentioned Trini's blood count was low. This could cause future problems for Trini and the baby. "I'm fine Kim." She murmured faintly.

Kim nodded and continued to speak to Emily. They were soon joined by Aisha, Kat, and Tanya.

As Trini headed to the front of the hotel, she let the autumn wind grace her face. Soon, her son was kicking with so much force it caused her to become breathless. "What's going on?" She soothingly asked him.

"Maybe he's telling you Daddy's here." The customary voice responded to her question.

"That's highly implausible." Trini countered, while she faced the owner of the voice. "He doesn't know _who_ Daddy is."

"You can't keep me from him." Jason told her, and he advanced in her direction. Trini backed away. She couldn't get too close to him. Things usually happened, and if last time was any indication, then she truly needed to stay away. "Don't to this to me, to us."

"Us went out the fucking window the day you had lost your virginity to _her_." She ridiculed angrily, and she shook her head furiously too. "Please, Jason, just stay away."

"I can't stay away. You are carrying my child." He lividly reminded her, and his eyes narrowed. "You are so fucking stubborn."

"Shut up!" Trini frustratingly shouted, and the stress was culminating. Her baby kept kicking alarmingly. Soon, she felt the pangs reverberating. She thought it was the Braxton Hick's Contractions, but these felt different. These were more powerful. She doubled over. "Ow!" She winced in agony.

Jason immediately ran to Trini. "Trini, come on, come on." He took out his cell phone and called 911; she was losing color and fast.

"Meanwhile, the Original Pink exited the building. Trini!" Kim yelled, as she headed to the front. "Tommy, where is she?" Her husband was by her side, and he grabbed for her hand.

"Beautiful, you said Trini went for some air?"

After a few minutes of Trini being absent, Kim began to worry. She quickly went to Tommy and asked for him to join in on her little endeavor. That's what brought them outside. "Yeah, Handsome. She hasn't been feeling well lately." Her eyes scanned the area, and she found Jason with a person's body. She squinted her eyes. "Oh no!" Without anymore delay, Kim ran to Jason. "Trini!" She distressed. "Tommy, call 911!"

"I already called 911." Jason cried with much tension. "Oh God, come on, Trini."

"What the hell happened?" Tommy desperately asked, as he was completely in the dark. He began to take off his jacket, since Trini's comatose bod turned an abnormal shade. "Jase, you okay?" He noticed his friend's feeble appearance. In his opinion, Jason had made the wrong choice. He loved his Goddaughter, Jeanette, with all of his heart too, but to see his friend so depressed, it upset him.

"You guys, where's…" Aisha loudly gasped at the sight of Trini in the arms of Jason. "HELP! HELP!" She was petrified, at this point.

Rocky rushed out at the sound of his bride-to-be's yelp. "What the..." He was at a stand still.

Kim turned to Jason with aggravation. "What the hell did you do to her?!" With some grounds, she placed the blame on her 'brother'.

The whirring sounds of the ambulance went from faint to vital, as it came around the corner and stopped in front of the building. With the guest of honor gone, the sounds of an ambulance in the parking lot, the attendees were filing outside by the chunks. The women were understandably upset by the sight, and for one, when she saw her husband there, she wondered what the hell was really going on.

"Jason, what happened?" Emily asked her husband.

"Who's riding with this woman?" The EMT routinely questioned the people.

"Her vitals are dropping, we need to move fast!" The other EMT updated right away. "We need to go, or else this baby and her might not survive."

If Jason didn't speak up soon, Kim would lose all respect for her brother. Not only that, she was willing to disclose this secret, even if it meant going against Trini.

"I am." Jason appointed himself with no more hesitation. He ignored the grateful breaths exhaling from Kim, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Zack, Billy, and Justin- Zordon's 12. Not all of them understood the magnitude of this decision, but Kim.

"Excuse me?" Emily, clearly bewildered by her husband's choice, curiously gazed at everyone. Something was adding up, and fear was filling her body.

With no more words exchanged, the ambulance left with two extra people. Jason grabbed Trini's hand tightly. He prayed for her to be okay, for _both_ of them to be okay.

**Xxxxx**

**A Few Hours Later  
****Angel Grove Hospital  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Inside of the waiting room was Zordon's era of rangers. The Space rangers, consisting of Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane, they also had Karone with them, their bond with Zordon's 12 was indestructible. After Andros had shattered Zordon's tube, he spoke about his reasons and Zordon's request. For that, the 18 people, 19 really, if Karone was included, held correspondence, regularly communicated, and forged another family. It was only natural, they were all there.

Emily Scott sat impatiently, as she wondered why her husband was nowhere to be found. The times she had witnessed Jason and Trini's bond- it wasn't brother or sister like- part of her was jealous, knowing Jason cared for her more. Honestly, she knew a piece of paper with Jason would never compare to reality of his relationship to Trini's. Feeling inferior to the beautiful Vietnamese, the inevitable had come. Mrs. Scott might not have spoken up about it, but she wasn't stupid. And she wanted Jason to be honest with her instead of living some lie. She wasn't a bitch, and she would never keep Jeanette from her father if that's what he thought.

Jason came from the operating room. He faced his friends with an relieved face, and he shook his head. "The doctors wished that I leave." He updated them. His comrades and his wife stared at him. "They did an emergency C-section. The baby is fine, and he's in the NICU. Right now, they're suturing Trini up."

"Did they say why she collapsed?" Andros questioned.

"She had been under a lot of stress lately, and it triggered the contractions." Jason replied, and he sat next to his wife.

The distant feeling was between them. At that moment, Jason was in Switzerland, while Emily was in the United States. That's what it truly felt like. "Are you the father?" She calmly and quietly asked him, while the tears brimmed her eyes.

Surprised by her question, Jason curiously gazed at her. "Why are you asking?"

Emily sighed. "Jason, I don't like it, but I'm not blind. If you are the father, I'm guessing you cheated on me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to or even a person, who's helped save the world countless times, to know about the sparks between you and Trini." She explained, and she earnestly looked at him. "One blink for yes, two blinks for no." While she waited, she hoped there were two, but she knew not to rely on wishful thinking.

One blink.

Despair was expressed on the blonde's face, and the tears dropped. She looked down, much to her chagrin.

"Is the young man that was with Trinity Kwan here?" The doctor questioned, and 19 pairs of eyes whipped to see him. In his opinion, it was obvious the young woman was deeply cared for.

Jason excused himself from Emily, who was silently crying. The occupants of the room gazed her way questioningly, and then, they eagerly examined the doctor. Some had their eyes bouncing all over the place, and they weren't sure where to look.

"I'm the young man." He informed, and the doctor took him somewhere private.

"She wishes to see you." The doctor informed, and Jason nodded. He said his goodbye to Emily, since he knew the divorce was inevitable.

Emily left soon after, since there was no reason for her to stay.

Jason headed to Trini's room. He prayed, which was something he didn't do often, for her to get better. He'd been in love with Trini, since he realized she didn't possess cooties. He sadly laughed about their first encounter, and how mad he got when she went on the fishing trip. His father was right, and he made a note to thank his father for allowing Trini to come. The former ranger reminisced about Trini being held at gunpoint. They had unavoidably proclaimed their devotion to one another and barely before an idiot of a man intended and successfully robbed him. The way Jason had felt when Trini was in the man's grasp, his body recoiled thinking about it. If the man wanted to take a life that night, he would've gladly switched with her.

He finally entered the room. Tears came down his eyes; Trini's head lethargically rolled to look at her visitor. She gently wiped beneath her nose, while she gave him a sad giggle.

"You know, he has your eyes." She announced a little hoarsely. "Funny, I'd think there would be some slant." She innocently joked about her ethnicity.

"Trini, this is no time for joking." Jason reprimanded, while he walked up to her. "You scared me."

Her smile rapidly diminished. "I named him Brennan. It's a strong name, what do you think?" The first Yellow ranger revealed.

Jason shrugged. "I'd like to think he would have my name." He didn't care though, since Trini was pretty much good with that stuff.

"Brennan's better Jase..." She throatily coughed, and held her stomach at the same time. The staples ran across the bottom of her stomach. She grimaced at the pain. "I love you." She pronounced with bravado.

"I love you." He caressed her face, and he kissed her lips. "Trini, rest, you just gave birth." He watched, as her lids droopily shut and then quickly reopened.

"What about Emily?" She asked.

"She knows, and she's filing for divorce." Jason answered, even though he wasn't too positive.

"She knows you're the father?!" Trini questioned disbelievingly, while Jason's head bobbed up and down. "This was what I was afraid of." She frowned.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jason stopped her, and he held her hand. "Don't worry about it. Sleep. I'm going to see our son." He softly kissed her head.

Trini meekly nodded, while she watched him leave. Her eyes closed; her last thoughts of her newborn son and Jason. The two men she loved dearly in her life.

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Day**

Jason had spent the night with Trini. She was sound asleep, while their son was inside of the nursery. He didn't want to leave either of their sides. On the other hand, Trini needed the necessary recuperation. So, Jason made the fatherly decision to have his son in the nursery, while the two slept together.

The IVs were linked to Trini's veins, and around her finger, there was a monitor. _Beep… beep… beep_ her monitor went.

As Jason turned to his opposite side, so he could comfortably spoon with Trini, he wondered if her catheter had come undone. The sheets were drenched. He instantly felt cooled down, since the moisture had enveloped the bottom half of his body. Waking up, he watched as the bed had a big pool of the devil's skin color. Puzzled by what happened during the night, he didn't have much time to ponder. All of a sudden, Trini's machines began to beep erratically. Jason fully snapped from his stupor panicked as the pulse number began to dwindle. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" He screamed for someone to help Trini.

The emergency button to the doctor's station was pressed.

The doctors and nurses rushed him into the room.

"Sir, we might need to get you cleaned up." A nurse spoke of his physical state. His clothes were covered in blood, but Jason didn't want to leave her side. Even more, he was still insensible from what's just occurred. Just before they went to bed, Trini snuggled deeper into his side. Her shampoo was evident in her hair. He inhaled her scent, and he dreamily entered his sleep.

Now, this.

"Sir, you need to leave!" A doctor ordered in a demanding manner.

Two male orderlies had to physically push him out of the room. Like a zombie, Jason staggered towards the exit. He had no clue what was happening, and he needed the closest people to him and Trini that he could think of. He took out his phone and held down two for the speed dial.

"Please, come." Jason requested thickly.

"_Jason, what's wron_g?" Tommy hastily responded to his call. The sound in Jason's voice had warned him something happened with either Trini or the baby.

There was silence on Jason's end. His mouth couldn't open up to the truth. In the past ten minutes, he's encountered more emotions that he didn't know were humanly possible. His love, inside of her room, and her life was slowly draining. "Trini." Was all that was uttered, and he prayed for his best friend to not be dense for once.

"_We'll be there."_ The second, former leader of the Power Rangers promised, and he ended the conversation at that.

The former, primary leader of the Power Rangers, the one that returned as the first Gold ranger of Earth, dazedly continued to walk own the hall. In the wee hours of the morning, the staff was in his presence. They couldn't stomach to watch how tormented he looked. He was still reeling from the unforeseen state of his Trini. He dropped to his knees finally, he felt weak, like his link with Trini had tapered off.

The doctors found him, and they nodded austerely.

"We're sorry. There's nothing we could've done." One doctor informed sadly.

"She had too much internal bleeding. The surgery took too much out of her." Another updated, and he cursed. He, too, believed there was more that could've been done.

The impact of the news had crushed Jason to no extent. The love of his life, the **true** love of his life was gone. "No." He articulated, and he looked at each one of them with tears in his eyes. After everything that's happened, he partly blamed himself. If only he didn't marry Emily, but still raised Jeanette, could he fully be there for his love.

He'd already been without Trini for so long.

Tommy and Kim finally arrived, and they saw Jason was still on the ground. He was disoriented, and they knew the worst had come. Kim broke down, and Tommy had to support her. The two of them lurched over to Jason, and they became infused in one big hug. All three of them cried, but Kim attempted to remain strong, since her child would be at risk.

"I got-ggot to get Brennan." Jason Lee Scott said about his son, and on instinct and adrenaline he ran to the nursery.

There was his son, under too much distress, angrily moving around in the nurse's arms. He, too, must've felt his loving mother leave the Earth. He entered the room, and he took his son in his arms. Within a few seconds, Brennan had considerably settled down. He cooed in his father's arms.

Jason had still yet to undress from his blood soaked clothes.

"Can I take him to s-" He hiccupped due to the amount of tears that were already shred. The nurse simply nodded because she was briefed on the situation.

With that, Jason took his son to his mother's room. Trini, her body covered securely with fresh linens, looked extremely peaceful. Jason selfishly hated it. He went up to her, and he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He stared at his son, sleeping away. He wished it hadn't come to this. Tommy and Kim entered the room, and they began to tear up at the sight. All of them crowded around her body.

Poor Brennan, he would never fully understand how amazing his mother really was.

**Xxxxx**

**July 2004  
****Jason's Residence  
****Stone Canyon, CA**

After Trini's passing, the world as Jason knew it was substantially different. As expected, Emily filed for the divorce. Little Jeanette, who was four at the time, didn't understand why mommy and daddy were in different houses, and why there was a baby sharing all of her attention. Emily, as perceptive as she could've been in that horrid situation, informed her daughter her baby brother was just a new addition. Jason thanked Emily for the gentle words. Simply, Emily was looking out for the benefit of their daughter, and she wasn't trying to cover Jason's despicable act. She had hoped she would've seen the signs earlier, then maybe all this heartache wouldn't have come; she stated in her defense. Jason concurred, and the two were on amicable speaking terms.

The ranger world was shocked with the truth. Jason was the father of Trini's son. Since Kim knew, she wasn't too surprised, but there was some backlash. Some of the former rangers, especially Aisha, Kat, and Tanya, were very upset to be the last ones to know. The best Kim could explain, she did what Trini wanted.

Understandably, everyone was hurt by Trini's unexpected passing. She was so young, and her life ended way too soon. An autopsy was performed, and during the C-section, she sustained an infection. Sadly, that's what caused the bleeding; she passed in her sleep.

Not a day went by, where Jason didn't think about the exquisitely beautiful Vietnamese. Her spirit definitely thrived in their son, Brennan. Since day one, Jason has raised his son. On the weekends he would get his daughter, Jeanette, and Brennan got along very well with his sister. That made Jason proud. He smiled at his son, who was in the backyard on his motorized toy car. His intelligence was already advanced, and he operated the jovial toy with ease. He definitely took after his wife in that sense too.

"Brennan, you want some lunch?!" Jason questioned his son, who took after Rocky. Part of Jason wondered if Trini had an affair with Aisha's husband. He laughed at the thought, and if Trini was a live, he'd endure the worst sparring session of his life. He sadly smiled, he missed Trini in words that no one could describe.

"Yesss!" Brennan yelled for his dad and eagerly ran into the house.

Jason followed him inside. On the mantle of his fireplace, there was a picture of Trini. He rubbed the picture for luck and respect. She was dressed in her signature color yellow, and there was a bright smile on her face. He held close sentiment to this picture, since he took it himself. He went to the kitchen and began to cook chili dogs. This was both Trini and Brennan's favorite dish.

While he was cooking, his cell phone rang. He grinned at the caller ID. "What do I owe for this call Multicolored Ranger?" Since the running joke went from 'Christmas Tree Ranger' to 'Multicolored Ranger'. He added another color to his repertoire—Black.

Exhaling a deep breath, he hated to inform his best friend of a situation that has arisen. Andros had picked up a signal on the Megaship, and after conferring with several reliable sources, it's very obvious this mission needed a touch of _Yellow, _not Red_. _He phoned Tommy with the details, Karone's suggestion, and the former Black ranger decided to be the bearer of this news. "_Jase, I need your help with something._"

"Let me guess, is it ranger related?" Jason obliviously queried, since he was ready for any battle. After the Forever Red mission, he was always ready to hit the moon and kick some alien entities. Of course, Brennan would stay behind with his Godmother, Kim, and his cousin, Sophia Trinity Oliver. If needed, Brennan could go to his paternal or maternal grandparents' houses. Either way, Jason was covered.

"_Yes, but Jase._.." Tommy hesitantly answered. He was allowing himself some time to process the words. The almost ludicrous request would send his best friend in the entire world, the universe for that matter, to become an emotional wreck. Maybe, Jason would feel betrayed too. "_We need Brennan._"

"What?! Why do you need my son?" Jason wondered lividly, as he watched his son turn on the TV and climb onto the couch.

"_We need him as a vessel, so we can bring Trini back to life_."

As he heard the last few words, Jason dropped the phone.


End file.
